Infiltrator
by Veltana
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi are out on an ANBU mission when they get attacked, but how could the enemies have known that they were coming? KakaSaku, some SakuNaru, SasuSaku, NaruHina, InoShikamaru, ShikamaruTemari, NejiTenTen. Ant that's about it :
1. Chapter 1

This was the first ever ff I wrote. I don't know what drove me to write ten chapters for my first one but here it is.

Due to inexperience and writing at three am there are lots and lots and lots of grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope you can look beyond that and enjoy the story. I don't know if it's good, I thought it was then, but I haven't read through it for some years, it for you to decide

* * *

Chapter One

The rain fell down and hit Kakashis face hard as he ran through the woods. Sakura moaned in his arms which made him go even faster. His goal was a cave not very far away that they had stayed in yesterday, there they would be safe. He had put up his ANBU mask on top of his head to see and breathe better. Sakura turned and moaned again, he pressed her harder against his body. Her mask was gone; it had been crushed by the enemies. He took a quick look down and made a disgusted face, she had a couple of deep wounds right above her left hip and she had probably hit her head in something since she was unconscious. The blood had broken through the bandages that he had laid on quickly and was now all over his clothes, but he really didn't care.

The cave had a small entrance that was hard to spot if you didn't know where to look. Inside he putted Sakura down on her blankets. With the wood that was left he made a fire and started to heat some water. He was no medic nin so he knew he had to clean the wounds by hand. When it was warm he removed the old bandages, cleaned the wounds and putted on some new. He examined her head to see if he could find any blood or other things that would indicated to why she was unconscious. All he could find was a small bump. It couldn't just be from that he thought but since he had not much medic training he wasn't sure. He manage to get her enough conscious so that she could swallow a blood pill. He looked at her and thought of what he had just done. He remembered himself really liking to draw his fingers through Sakuras hair. He looked down at her and even though she was injured she looked so very beautiful. When he realized what he was thinking of he felt like slapping himself._ An ANBU should not get involved with another ANBU, especially not one that had been his student for many years._ He laid another blanket over her and went to the other side of the almost burned out fire. He fell right into his own blanket bed, after changing his thorn shirt, and fell asleep.

He woke up just hours later with a hand on his forehead. Sakura was sitting beside him looking worried. He tried to sit up but she pushed him down. "Sakura" he said "Why are you up? You are wounded and you were unconscious! Shouldn't you be resting?" he didn't mean to raise his voice but he couldn't help but do it a little. She looked at him in a very professional way "You should never sleep if you have hit your head. If it turns out really bad you might end up in a coma" then she added with a pale smile "And I've already healed most of my wounds, both in my head and on my body. I must say you did a nice job cleaning them". Inside, all she wanted to do was to give him a really big hug for saving her life, as he had done many times before._ But an ANBU shouldn't show too much emotions since it might jeopardizes future missions where you had to be professional._ Then she spoke again "Kakashi are you hurt somewhere?" she asked and looked in his eye "Your pulse is a bit high but there seems to be nothing wrong with your lungs or your heart". He moved and pulled up his shirt. Under he had two cuts across his stomach, one a bit deeper than the other. They were not infected but a bit dirty and one of them was still bleeding a little. She really had to concentrate to not look at his well trained stomach. _How could I not have noticed the wounds?_ She looked at the shirt; _he must have changed it before he went to bed._ She started to clean the wounds and then putted on a clean bandage when it had stopped bleeding. She wasn't able to heal it all since she was still exhausted from healing herself. When she was done she saw that he had fallen asleep once again. She on the other hand would not have the luxury to sleep for any long time, since she had smacked her head she needed to wake every hour to see if she still could. Even though she had healed herself she did not want to end up in a coma.

When Kakashi woke up the next time the cave had a dim light. It was probably dusk or dawn. _How long have I been out?_ He looked over at Sakuras bed and found that she was gone. He rushed to his feet and when his head stopped spinning he went over the now totally burned out fire, to her place. _Where could she have gone?_ He knew she wasn't stupid enough to go out on her own to complete the mission. Or maybe he had been out cold for days and she had gone to get help. Or maybe the enemies had taken her. If that was so he immediately decided that he would stop at nothing to get her back. He surprised himself with that thought; _do I really feel so strong about her?_ He tried to tell himself that it was just because she had been his student;_ I would have felt the same for Naruto or Sasuke. Or would I? He was so up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear that someone entered the cave._Sakura pushed some of the branches that covered the opening to the cave aside. Her arms were full of fire wood that she had gone outside to pick. When she entered she looked around, finding Kakashi's crouched over her bed. She dropped all the wood in her arms on the floor and ran over to him. Putting her hand on his shoulder she asked "Kakashi are you all right?"  
By reflex he turned around, took the hand, stood up and twisted the arm up against Sakuras back. She was frighten but stood still. When he realized who it was he immediately let go, turned her around and hugged her hard. This time Sakura was surprised. Kakashi never shows this much emotions. She continued to stand still until he let go of her a bit, then she looked up at him and said "Who are you and what have you done to Kakashi?" in a slightly joking voice.  
He looked back "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well" Sakura said "It's just that I've never seen you show this much emotions before, ever, and we have been through quite some stuff, both with team seven and with ANBU. I am sure if I told Naruto or Sasuke that you hugged me without any special reason they would just say I made it up. What is with you?" She pushed away his arms gently and scrutinized his face. Kakashi started to beat himself up inside. I shouldn't have done that. An ANBU isn't supposed to show emotions. How should I explain this? He sighted inside when he realized that he had to tell the truth. He fixed his eye on a spot right between her eyes "I was worried that you had been taken by the enemies. I was so up in my own thoughts I didn't hear you entering. I'm sorry if I hurt you. And I'm sorry for hugging you; I was just so glad that you were all right" his voice was emotionless, or at least he thought it was.  
Sakura smiled at him "Kakashi, we have been a team for very long and I'm not a little girl anymore. I can take care of myself". With that said she walked over and picked up the wood she had dropped. "I'll look at your wounds and heal them a bit more and then we'll get back to Konoha" she said after a while. Kakashi nodded and walked over to her.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the first ever ff I wrote. I don't know what drove me to write ten chapters for my first one but here it is.

Due to inexperience and writing at three am there are lots and lots and lots of grammar and spelling mistakes but I hope you can look beyond that and enjoy the story. I don't know if it's good, I thought it was then, but I haven't read through it for some years, it for you to decide :)

* * *

Chapter Two

Then sun was about to set and casted its last lights in through the window and hit the desk in front of them. Tsunade looked harsh at them "So you failed?" she asked.  
Sakura was quick and answered first "Yes master. We were ambushed and we both got badly injured so we couldn't proceed. And since they knew that we were coming, someone must have told them. I suspect that we have a mole inside ANBU". Tsunade raised her eyebrows and looked at Sakura "So you do. And who might it be, you think?"  
Sakura realized she had overstepped her authority and immediately backed "I don't know master" she just said. "Well" Tsunade said "You are home safe and sound. Take the evening and the next day off and we'll send for you if anything comes up".  
With that they were dismissed and disappeared in two puffs of smoke. Tsunade turned her chair around and looked out the window at the darkening sky. A mole inside ANBU was not good. Even if Sakura had no proof, someone has had to tell the enemies about that they were coming. Sakura and Kakashi were two of the best infiltrators ANBU had, they had not screwed up.  
Someone had betrayed them.

Sakura unlocked her front door. The apartment was empty and dusty. She dropped all her stuff on the floor as soon as she got inside and went to take a shower. The warm water that ran down her body felt so good, washing away the memories of the men and women she had killed when they were ambushed and the memories of Kakashis wounded body and his pale face, but not the memories of his hug and all the emotions that he had shown. When the water started to turn cold she realized how long she had been standing there.  
She went from the bathroom to the bedroom and started to take out the t-shirt that she slept in, but then looked at the clock. It was only 9 pm, she had the day of tomorrow and she was not really tired. Instead she took out a black dress that ended a bit over her knees and putted it on. Then she went to the phone and dialed the number in mind. Signals went by and she was just about to hang up when the person in the other end picked up  
"Naruto" he answered.  
"Hi Naruto its Sakura" she said "What's up?"  
"Sakura-chan!" he sounded happy "I'm just about to go to the club. Almost the whole gang is going to be there! You should come!"  
"Well" she said "That was why I called. I just got back and I do not feel like staying home"  
"Great" he answered "Should I come by so that we can walk together?"  
"That would be very nice Naruto. I'm finished in like twenty minutes."  
"Good because I just realized that I haven't eaten any dinner. I should do that"  
She laughed "Yes Naruto you should" Then they said goodbye and Sakura started to fix her hair and cover up the bruises on her arms and the ones in her face. She admired herself in her full-length mirror. She liked wearing black, her eyes and hair really stood out and her skin looked pale, she liked looking like that. She looked at the clock "Naruto should be here in about two minutes" she said to herself. She looked at herself again and decided to put some black mascara on, just to mark the eyes a bit more. As she putted the mascara back into the bathroom cabinet the doorbell rang. She went down and opened the door for a smiling Naruto. "Hello Sakura-chan"  
"Hello Naruto-kun" she smiled back  
"Are you ready to go?" he asked  
"Yes I just have to put on my shoes" she said heading back inside to get them. The shoes weren't used so much since she didn't go out often but still comfortable. They were also black and had a little heel. She putted them on, went out and locked her door. Naruto looked at her "Sakura you look really good tonight"  
"Well thank you Naruto" she said happy "You don't look so bad yourself".  
He really did look good. His hair was perfectly messy, the blue shirt matched his eyes and the grey jeans were just the thing to break it with. They started to walk towards the town, talking about what had happened in the village and on their missions. Sakura told him about the ambush but left out everything that had happened in the cave and her own suspicions. Thinking about it she realized that she was a bit disappointed that she would not see Kakashi tonight when she felt so beautiful.  
But Narutos admiring gazes was just enough to make her feel happy again.

The club was not packed but there was a lot of people and they had to elbow their way to the table were the others was. "Hey guys!" Naruto called out to get heard over the music when they got through "Looked who I brought!"  
The gang looked at her and lots of Hellos and His reached her ears. They all seemed happy and looked really nice. Neji stood with his arm around TenTens waist and leaned his head against hers. Ino and Shikamaru was up in a discussion about something Ino had in her hand "Shikamaru proposed a couple of days ago but Ino said no and now she wants to return the ring but Shikamaru won't take it" Naruto whispered to her before he went over to Hinata who was talking to Kiba and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sakura walked after him to ask him some questions but Ino grabbed her on the way "Hi Sakura!" she said and hugged her friendly "Can you accompany me to the ladies room?"  
"Sure" Sakura answered. She once again walked through the crowd who danced to the beating music, all she wanted to do was to join them and just be one with the music. But Ino pulled hard and she really wanted to find out why she hadn't said yes. Ino and Shikamaru seemed like the perfect couple. At the ladies room Ino went to one of the toilets and flushed the ring. "What the fuck are you doing?" Sakura asked horrified  
"I'm flushing his god damn ring down the toilet" Ino answered  
"But why!" Sakura shouted  
"Because last week Temari was in town and they went out and ate together, while I was on a mission. He didn't tell me! I got to hear it from Chouji! And when I washed up a couple of days later I found makeup on his shirt. And when I asked him he said that it was just from her hugging him but then later he admitted that they had been kissing. And that" She pointed at the toilet "Was his way of saying sorry. I'm not going to marry a cheating bastard that can't keep his hands of his ex-girlfriend when I'm gone" She looked in the mirror "They were the perfect fit you know".  
Sakura laughed "I thought you two were". Ino shook her head and started to fix her hair "No. The reason to why they broke up was because they lived to far apart you know. But Temari is moving here you know so they will be seeing each other often. And I wouldn't be able to live in a relationship if I knew that I was just probably second best you know. It wound just be a whole marriage of 'What if's' you know. What if he doesn't love me? What if he is with her when he says he has to go on a mission? What if they kiss again? What if he will leave me when he realizes that it's her he really loves?" She shook her head again "I couldn't live with that you know".  
Sakura putted a hand on her shoulder "I understand that" she said "But now let's do what we came here to do". Ino looked questioning at her "Well to dance of course" Sakura almost screamed out. All this talk about love had got her thinking of Kakashi and how it would be to kiss him.

The beat in the club was hard and Sakura could feel it in her chest. Sakura and Ino moved their hips to the music. Many of the guys looked at them and some even came up and danced with them, but as soon as they spotted Sakuras and Inos ANBU tattoos they would slowly leave.  
After dancing nonstop for a couple of songs they went and sat by the bar just talking and drinking. Then they got up and started to dance again. As they stood there and moved Sakura suddenly felt like she was watched, and not by the guys in the club, by someone else. It itched between her shoulder blades. She looked around but couldn't find the person who was looking.  
Her thoughts were cut short when she felt two hands on her moving hips; she looked over her shoulder and found herself staring at Sasuke. She turned around so that they could talk. Sakura was just about to ask what he was doing here and if it was he who had watched her, but when she opened her mouth Sasuke putted his finger on her lips, telling her to be quite. She smiled and he smiled back. They danced close together; Sakura with her arms around his neck or in the air over her head; Sasuke with his hands on her hips or his arms around her waist. The music got slower and they danced even closer. For the first time at the whole evening Sasuke spoke  
"You look so amazing tonight Sakura" he said and caressed her arm with his fingers "You should wear black more often". Sakura smiled and looked at him. He had a white shirt and a couple of black jeans. "You look stunning you to" she replied. Sasuke leaned forward, putting his face just inches in front of hers. She looked into his brown almost black eyes and pulled him closer. He didn't resist but he didn't give in either, she could feel his breath against her lips and slowly opened them even more.  
Then he kissed her. The kiss was soft and warm and he was very gentle. Her whole body screamed after more when he pulled away and smiled at her. "That was very nice" he said and stroked her lips with his fingertips, Sakura nodded and leaned her head against Sasukes chest. Now she realized how tired she actually was. "Sasuke" she said "Can you walk me home?"  
"Of course" he answered. They got their stuff and after saying goodbye to the people they knew that was still there, they started walking home to Sakura.

On the way home Sakura tripped a numerous of times and at the end Sasuke carried her. When they got to the door Sakura had fallen asleep. Sasuke looked in her little bag and found the house key so he locked up and went in.  
She hadn't picked up the stuff she had throw on the floor when she got home and Sasuke almost tripped on it but manage to keep his balance. He had been in Sakuras apartment before so he knew which door led to her room.  
He laid her on the bed and removed her shoes, and then moved her in under the duvet at the far side if the bed. Then he went to the locker where he knew she kept extra blankets, took one and laid down beside her.


End file.
